Mated to a Monster
by AutobotV
Summary: A requested sequel to 'You Belong to Me' WARNING! Conatains non-con, spark sex and mech on mech action! If you don't like don't read!


_This was supposed to be a sequel to 'You Belong to Me' for iloveop over on DA. I tried my best but I don't think it turned out that great. Also I kinda rushed it at the end. I'll probably do another original one as soon as my DAM WRITERS BLOCK GOES AWAY!_

_Warning! Mech on mech action! Non-con, sticky, spark sex! If you don't like leave!_

* * *

**Mated to a Monster**

The young Autobot made a low whimper of despair as he laid on the cold floor of his luxurious prison. He was surrounded by the comfort of silence which made him feel a little safe...for now. His body ached from the pain that had been inflicted on him earlier and he felt so heavy and weak that he wasn't sure if he could pick himself up if he tried. There were dents in his armour that he thought were impossible to repair and most of the colour from it had gone so dull it was almost deadly grey. There was exposed circuitry here and there that sparked with pain every now and then. He could barely see out of his left optic after getting hit across the face so hard that it cracked the fragile glass. He looked like he had been through a chop shop and then was roughly put back together. He made a small movement in order to get as comfortable as he could and in doing so made the chain bound round his neck rattled in the quiet room he was locked in. He was thankful that the room was silent, it meant his...mate wasn't there to torture him any further.

He rolled over as best he could and almost sobbed as he recalled what had happened only moments ago. He had been sitting in his corner minding his own business and trying to enjoy the small peace he had been given when the doors to the room slammed open and his...mate stood there with a spark piercing glare in his ruby red optics. The poor young thing tried to shrink back into the corner where he sat but he still could not escape that terrible gaze. It all happened so fast. That Monster snarled like a beast and pulled at his chain so hard that the young mech ended up flying across the room towards him. He landed at his feet where he began kicking him whilst saying what a worthless creature he was. He then dragged him over to the berth and the young mech knew what was coming next. His face and chest were forced down on the berth whilst his legs stood at an unbearable angle on the floor. The red optic fiend stood behind him, gripped his hips and ripped off his interfacing cover within a nano-click. Before he could even begin to beg for mercy the Monster that was his mate violated him again and again until he grew weary and dropped him on the floor like a broken doll. He then left him there slamming the doors behind him.

He had come to learn over the few stellar cycles he had been here that whenever his mate got into a bad mood he would take it out on him. Whenever the rebellious Autobots who still fought against the Decepticons did something that angered the great Warlord the poor young mech was the one who had to deal with the punishment. It wasn't fair. This whole new life wasn't fair. He never expected this to happen to him when he would one day bond with someone and become someones mate. When he was younger he was told that being mated to someone was the best thing in the world. It made you feel happy that you were alive. Those tales alone made him wish he would one day get a mate of his own who would love him and treat him with care. However that old wish had come true in a twisted form.

He had been captured by the Decepticons, his team banished into space and he was forced to choose between becoming a Decepticon whore or becoming the mate of the cruel Tyrant himself. He then ended up spending a terrible evening with his new mate and from then on was forced to satisfy his every need and desire whenever he wanted it. When the Warlord was sitting at his throne reading reports and planning strategy against the Autobots the young mech had to be sucking away at his spike until he was ordered to stop. When he was slightly annoyed and stressed he would sit at the edge of the berth and the young mech would give him a massage that would end up turning into rough interfacing. Then there were the dark days when he was really angry and he would take it all out on the poor thing. He would beat him and torture him in terrible ways until he ended up begging for mercy. Life as a bonded mate was not at all what he had hoped it would be.

Then again there were the good days...they weren't great but they were days that gave the young mech some comfort and peace. Those days his mate would pick him up after gently interfacing with him and then cradle him in his arms whilst petting him like some organic feline. He was given good Energon on some occasions and then there were the interfaces that left him shaking with ecstasy and he was allowed to fall into a peaceful recharge afterwards. It was those days that made his life a bit more bearable than it already was. At least on those days he didn't have to cower in fear and lick his wounds in the corner of that unbearable room.

Today however his mate...his master...the one who turned his whole into an eternal hell was in a very bad mood.

As time passed he continued to lie there on the cold floor hoping that he would be alone for a little longer when he heard approaching heavy footfalls from outside the room. He knew who they belonged to and in the hopes of not trying to anger him any further dragged himself into a corner of the room where he would be out of the way and hopefully out of the Tyrant's sight. He managed to make it for the moment he collapsed into the corner the doors swung open again and in walked his terrible and vicious mate. He still looked angry and violent but he didn't notice his young mate as he walked over to his throne where his personal communication equipment sat. The young mech had tried to access it once when he became so desperate to escape he thought he could download some codes to unlock the doors but he was caught and now had to wear that chain round his neck to restrict his movements. The Leader of the Decepticons activated his communication screen and the face of his ever-so-loyal Shockwave appeared on the screen.

'Lord Megatron you'll be pleased to know that we've recaptured our territory from the Autobot resistance. Unfortunatly they wipe out at least a quarter of our troops stationed there meaning we now lost a total of 47% of our army. Hook and Scapel are working on the Breeding Progam but they've...depleted their supply of Autobot test subjects.'

The Warlord shifted on his throne and growled in a low tone. Although he was pleased that they have regained their territory he was now angry that the Breeding Program he wanted up and running eons ago was still in the process of being made.

'So send out the Bounty Hunters to bring them some more test subjects. If we are to rebuild Cybertron once the Autobots are defeated we need a new generation of Decepticons to carry on our mission! Do not fail me Shockwave.'

The Decepticon with the single optic saluted before the screen went blank.

Megatron let out a deep sigh and slouched in his throne. After hearing that some of his territory was taken by the Autobots he went into a fit of rage. Storming off to his chambers he found his pretty little mate sitting in the corner of his chambers. After forcing him on the berth he began to ravish his body, ripping armour off and making the ex-Autobot scream for his mercy. Once he was done he dropped him on the floor and went back to his command post to issue new orders. Now that he had calmed down he could relax and do something to take his mind off his task...and he knew just what he wanted to do. Scanning the room he spotted his beautiful little mate huddled in the corner trying to hide from his view. He could not help but smirk at the trembling little thing and he rose from his throne, grabbing the chain as he did. With a dark cackle he suddenly tugged at the chain causing the young mech to fall forward, yelping as he hit the floor.

'It's not like you to hide like some filthy organic rodent my dear little Optimus.'

The young mech made a small moan of pain and he looked up at the Decepticon Warlord who looked down at him with a triumphant gaze. He could not help but glare back up at him. It was times like these he could not help but snap back at the dam mech who had stolen his freedom.

'Why don't you just go back to your precious battlefield and die already!' he hissed.

Megatron just smirked down at his cute little mate who managed to once again spit venom at him despite the fact he was completely helpless and at his mercy. The small flame that went out was once again reignited and the Decepticon Warlord just loved it when he would extinguish it once again with his own hand. He knelt down and petted him gently on the helm in a mocking way of affection. Young Optimus just looked away. He hated it when Megatron treated him like this...like he was some pet that he enjoyed abusing every so often. Even though he would end limping away after getting a beating and would sometimes cower in the corner of the room when he would enter in a foul mood he would never allow himself to give himself over completely. It was in his nature to continue fighting even if the odds were against him.

The Decepticon Warlord grinned wickedly as he gazed at his beautiful mate and then grabbed the young Autobot by the throat, pulling him up as he stood back up. Optimus hung in Megatron's grip and winced in pain as the Decepticon gripped his throat in a death like grip. Megatron smirked and leaned in so he could start licking, nipping and kissing that lovely slender throat of his. Optimus gritted his denta's as his accursed mate began to smother his neck with kisses and bites whilst his other hand began to grope his aft. The young mech looked up at the ceiling as Megatron continued to molest him. He had been here for quite some time so he knew what was coming next.

'Just get on with it you monster,' he spat.

Upon hearing that Megatron just grinned and then bit down hard causing the young mech to cry out.

'As you wish my dear little Optimus.'

Optimus suddenly found himself getting flipped upside down and cried out in fury as he hung from a new and confusing angle. Megatron was now holding his lovely thin silver thigh and pulled him up so his face was right in front of the Autobot's lovely looking aft. He then twisted him around so that Optimus's face was now directly in front on his groin area. This was slightly new and he was worried what was going to happen to him. Megatron just looked at area right between his legs where underneath the small piece of metal was that lovely port of his.

'If there's one thing I love doing my dear little mate is looking at this fine body of yours from every single angle,' chuckled the Decepticon Warlord.

Using his free hand he quickly removed that interface cover to revel that quivering port and grinned wickedly baring his fanged dentas. Optimus didn't notice the sudden removal of his protective metal since he couldn't handle being held up by his legs and being held upside down like that so he gripped Megatron's hips to help ease the strain. It didn't stop him from cursing the monster that held him.

'You sick beast! Put me down!' cried Optimus.

Before he could shout out any more protests he suddenly cried out in surprise when he felt something slick and wet trace the rim of his sensitive port. Trying his best to look up he could just see that Megatron was leaning over his port whilst holding his thighs apart and was licking the rim of it with his glossa. He would cover the whole thing with his lips and stab it gently with the slick and moist piece of metal whilst gently tracing his fingers up and down those gorgeous silver thighs as he held him up. Although it felt incredibly good from this new angle Optimus tried to kick himself out of the Decepticon's hold.

'L-let me go! Dammit just...just put me down! Stop playing these stupid games on me!'

Megatron rolled his optics as Optimus continued to shout at him angrily and struggle in his grip. Although he did enjoy listening to Optimus protest and squirm against him when he was in his defiant mode it could sometimes get annoying. Normally he would gag him and enjoy listening to his muffled pleas and cries. It was then that he noticed that since he was holding Optimus upside down whilst ravaging his port with kisses and licks that the young Autobot's face was about level with his own groin area. A dirty idea popped into his processor since he now knew how to keep Optimus quiet was getting some pleasure out of it. Holding the young Autobot up by one hand he guided his other hand down to where his spike was begging to be released.

Optimus then noticed Megatron's hand coming down towards his face and watched in horror as the Decepticon removed his own interfacing cover. Once the dark metal was removed the Decepticon's large hardened spike suddenly extended making Optimus push himself away from it. However Megatron placed his hand round Optimus's blue helm and tried to force him towards his spike. The Decepticon growled against Optimus's port as the young mech tried to make the young mech accept it. It was rather hard for him to do such a thing since he was holding Optimus at such an angle and couldn't really see so he decided to remind the young Autobot of where he was and who owned him. Gripping Optimus's helm he began to slowly crush it within his dark hand. The pain was starting to build up and Optimus eventually whimpered in pain. He had of course done this before but when he was the right way up and when he was drowning in a pit of dispair he did it without question. Gulping and trying to keep himself as calm as possible he allowed the dark hand guide him to the throbbing spike.

'Although I do enjoy a bit of defiance from you my dear Optimus it is so nice when you decide to cooperate,' groaned the Decpticon Warlord as Optimus pressed his lips against his needy spike.

The young Autobot ignored him, he just wanted to get this over and done with and avoid any pain as best he could. He slowly opened his lips and tried his best to ease the large spike into his mouth. Since he was upside down he found it slightly more difficult than normal but he did his best so that his accursed mate would not harm him. He whimpered slightly as his lips began to stretch to uncomfortable limits and he was only a quarter of way down the hot pulsating spike. Megatron groaned against his port and to make sure he didn't fall over propped himself up against the wall so he could to lick and kiss that delicious looking port. Optimus was already begining to get wet and some of it slowly spilled out to which Megatron enjoyed lapping it up.

His body was beginning to heat up fast and Optimus could not help but utter muffled whimpers and moans as he continued to try to fit that over sized spike into his mouth. Thankfully Megatron didn't seem to care how far his went into the young Autobot's mouth but to be safe Optimus traced his glossa up and down that throbbing piece of metal whilst sucking it gently. He had been locked up here as Megatron's mate for a good number of stellar cycles and this had to be the weirdest thing he had ever done for him. A part of him was angry, another was embarrassed whilst a very small part of him was excited yet afraid. Sometimes when Megatron would begin interfacing with him like this it would end up incredibly rough afterwards. He could only hope that he would be able to satisfy him and survive a few days without lying on the cold floor sobbing in pain.

Megatron growled as he continued to luck and suckle at that glorious port and felt an overload coming up. Pressing Optimus's head further against his spike he urged him to take in even more of it and began to thrust upwards into his warm and moist mouth. Optimus gagged for a moment but forced himself to relax. He was guessing that Megatron was getting closer to an overload and he prepared himself both physically and mentally. Also he wasn't sure if he would be able to swallow it all since he was upside down. Megatron made sure that Optimus swallowed everything that he put into his mouth and if he didn't...well...he would end up suffering for it later. For example there was a day when Megtaron was quite literally fucking his mouth like crazy and came without warning. Optimus ended up purging his tanks as well as spewing out the transfluid that suddenly filled up his oral cavity. The Decepticon got angry and forced him to clean it...with his own glossa.

All he could do was pray that Megatron wouldn't care if he couldn't swallow it all and gripped the Decepticon's hips even tighter as the thrusts picked up faster and harder. Megatron suddenly pulled away from Optimus's now dripping wet port and began to focus on thrusting into the young mech's mouth. Optimus uttered small muffled whimpers as he tried his best to hang on and prepared himself for overload that was about to happen.

Megatron grunted as he thrusted harder and faster, his overload almost at his peak and the smell of the fluids dripping out of the young mechs port was making feel like a beast in heat and incredibly aroused. The at long last he roared out loudly and unleashed his overload into the young mech's mouth. He shuddered like crazy and he was thankful that he was leaning against a wall as he emptied all of his transfluids. Since he was upside down Optimus suddenly found it incredibly hard to swallow and some it did indeed spill and splashed against his face. He moaned in disgust as it began to dribble upwards on his face, going past his nose and some over his optics. He groaned in disgust but swallowed as best he could as not to anger his violent mate. It sadden him to say but he had grown used to that hot bittersweet sticky fluid that was being forced down his throat. The Decepticon Warlord groaned in pleasure as he thrusted hard into Optimus's mouth one last time before pulling out and releasing his hold on him.

Optimus yelped as he fell to the floor, his helm colliding with the cold surface and he cried out in pain. As Megatron recovered from the afterglow of his overload the poor young mech rolled over as he massaged his aching helm. A sudden wave of anger hit him and as he sat up, wiping the transfluid from his face he glared up at Megatron who looked back down at him with an amused grin.

'Aw...did that hurt my precious little mate?' he teased.

The young Autobot growled slightly as Megatron began to laugh at his mate's pain. It was times like these that Optimus's anger and pain grew to a point where he couldn't control it. He had to endure this humiliation, forced to become the slagmaker's unwilling mate and had become some form of amusement for him when he was in a bad mood. He couldn't contain his rage and in a fit of anger he suddenly lunged at the laughing Tyrant and bit down hard on his audio flaring. Megatron suddenly ceased laughing and snarled in anger, throwing the young mech off him and threw him across the room. Optimus went flying and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. He cried out in pain but before he could even recover Megatron advanced on him and kicked him hard in the abdomen.

'You have some nerve Optimus!' he hissed.

Optimus cried out in pain as Megatron continued to kick him hard in the adomen.

'I don't care if it takes an eon but I will break you into a submissive and loyal mate!'

After he finished administering those brutal kicks upon him he suddenly grabbed him by the throat and raised him until they were face to face. The Decepticon Tyrant glared down at his now weakened mate who could only look back. He coughed up some mech blood and some transfluid and moaned in pain as Megatron held him.

'I could throw you to the other Decepticons and let them ravage you over and over for this little rebellion! Now if you start begging for my forgiveness I might forget all about this and grant you some mercy.'

For a moment Optimus said nothing but looked up at Megatron with dull optics. The Decepticon Tyrant glared down at him waiting for an answer. It wasn't the first time Optimus had done this. For instance he slapped Megatron once when he said something about his teammates and then another time was when kicked Megatron in the face when he was trying to bind him him. After beating him senseless the young mech tried to claim it was all an accident. He didn't do anything like that for a while but every now and then when Optimus's defiance began to reignite he would do incredibly reckless things forgetting about where he was and who had power over him. All it took was a little beating and Optimus would calm down and act like the frightened little mech he was.

He stood there holding the young mech waiting for him to start begging for mercy. He normally did at this point however he just stared back at him with no indication of saying anything or begging for his mercy. Megatron got slightly annoyed and tightened his grip round his fragile silver throat which earned him a small wince of pain from his young little mate. A small trickle of mech blood began to make its way down from his bruised lips to his chin and he made a small groan of discomfort as Megatron continued to tighten his grip. The Decepticon Warlord uttered a deep snarl of anger for Optimus had yet to say anything in his defense. Then the young mech slowly raised his helm and looked straight into Megatron's red optics with his light blue ones...a small spark of defiance glowed within them...and then...he spat at the one who held him.

Megatron was both completely shocked and angered at the same time that he didn't move or say anything as a combination of mech blood, transfluid and oral fluids began to seep down his face. He spat at him! He had never done anything like this before, he would normally be begging for his forgiveness and weeping like a sparkling from all the pain. However now...today...he had just done something that meant that the little flame in the darkness that he was...meant it was now even harder to put out. That only meant it was going to take a very deep breath to blow it out.

In a calm manner Megatron raised his free hand to wipe away the sticky substance that had covered some of his face and inhaled a big dose of cool air for what was to come. He flicked his wrist so the fluids splattered onto the floor before he slowly began to tighten it into a fist. He glared down at his little mate who showed no regret of what he done. The young mech just stared back with an expression to show he could not care less what was about to him. Optimus had been here for a long time and right now he could not give a dam what was about to happen to him. He knew that afterwards he would be slumped on the floor sobbing in pain and quietly begging Megatron to leave him alone but right now...he could not care less about it. He just wanted to show to his accursed mate that he had not been completely broken.

Megatron's optics began to twitch as his little mate just stared back at him with a I-don't-care expression on his face. He began to utter a low and threatening growl and tightened his grip round his neck before roaring out loud and throwing the young mech down on the berth hard. Optimus grunted as he hit the berth but before he could get back up Megatron was on him like a mad beast. His optics were burning with rage and a murderous snarl hissed passed his fanged dentas as he glared down at his little mate.

'It seems I will have to make you remember your place my dear little mate!' he snarled.

The Decepticon Warlord then flipped Optimus over and bound his arms with his own grapples once again. Optimus did not move nor struggle as Megatron bound him tight and pulled his aft up towards him. He had grown so tired of this routine. Raped by Megatron, beaten by Megatron, thrown into a corner to cry and lick his wounds and then raped again. He had grown so tired of this never ending cycle and now hoped...that the Tyrant who held him would just end it all. He had just grown so weary...so tired...he just didn't care anymore...he just wanted to feel the sweet release of death...but until Megatron grew tired of him or had been angered so greatly that he would just kill him he would have to continued living this terrible circle of the life he hated.

Megatron growled viciously before slamming his spike into Optimus's slightly wet yet unprepared port. The young mech threw his head back and screamed as the sudden rough intrusion ripped sensitive sensor nodes and damaged his port. A few tears of pain began to flow down his face and he trembled like crazy as that large and throbbing piece of metal filled his port. Mech blood began to bleed at an alarming rate but Megatron could not give a dam. He pulled out till only the tip of his spike was still within his young mate before slamming back into him. Optimus cried out again and uttered pain filled cries every time that spike impaled him. The Warlord snarled as he thrusted hard and fast into that bleeding port and gripped his hips so tightly he was beginning to make small but painful dents within the young mech's armour.

Gritting his dentas and burying his face into the softness of the sheets beneath him Optimus tried to silence his cries of pain that now came out as muffled whimpers and sobs. He may be used to this terrible form of treatment but he knew that he would never get use to the pain that was inflicted upon him. Megatron snarled as he pounded into him and grabbed his helm forcing him to look up so he could hear his pathetic cries of pain.

'If you start begging for mercy I might just be gentle,' he growled as he squeezed Optimus's aft.

Optimus made a small whine of pain from the rough treatment of his aft and made a loud cry as Megatron twisted his spike within him. Megatron halted for a moment, his large spike still deep within the raw and bleeding port and waited to see if Optimus would say anything. The young mech panted and gasped, trying to keep his body cool and block out the pain. He clenched his bound fists and turned his head over slightly so he could see Megatron's angry face glaring down at him. The Warlord was expecting him to start whimpering like a broken slave but instead Optimus snarled back at him.

'I don't want YOUR mercy!' he hissed.

The Warlord was expecting that but it did fuel his rage. Growling he suddenly twisted Optimus over, his spike still deep within him as he did. The young mech cried out in pain and gasped as Megatron began thrusting again and even harder than before. The Decepticon Tyrant flashed his optics as he spreaded Optimus's legs far apart and slammed into him repeatedly. Optimus gasped and choked on sobs as he tried to block out the pain. He could not help but flinch as Megatron suddenly leaned in and snarled into his face.

'I could just throw you to the others and listen to your cries for MY mercy as they take you again and again!'

Wincing as Megatron jerked within him Optimus looked back up at him. He was trembling with pain and anger whilst his damaged port continued to bleed. As Megatron growled down at him he suddenly said,

'...But you never do.'

That suddenly made Megatron halt what he was doing and he stared down at Optimus with a surprised expression.

'You have been threatening me all this time that if I ever did something to displease you...you would give me to your soldiers as a slave...that you would rip off my limbs and throw them into the smelters...that you would tear me apart limb from limb until I cease to beg for mercy...but you never do! You just want to keep me all to yourself. You torture me with your cruel lies and your empty promises! I'm not stupid! I was awake when Shockwave came in and started going about how I should be used for your experiments but you ordered him to forget about me! I even heard how you would give one of your soldiers anything he wanted because of what he did for you...and when he said he wanted a night with me you blasted him with your fusion cannon! You've been lying about everything and you even lied about loving me! I'm just a game for you! An obsession you just can't get rid off! Rape me all you want! Ruin me till it pleases you but WE are not mates!'

After finishing that little speech Megatron could only stare down at the young mech who continued to glare up at him. For a moment nothing was said between them. Mech blood continued to bleed from his port as the spike throbbed within him and the young mech continued to breath heavily so that he could inhale cool air to keep his body cool. Megatron just stared at him...his face was filled with a mixture of rage and surprise. Then it suddenly changed to a cruel and cunning smirk that caught Optimus off guard. He was half expecting the monster to slap him and continue raping him but instead he began to chuckle and raised his hand to caress the young mech's tear stained face.

'You know I keep forgetting what a fine proscessor you have in that pretty little head of yours,' he purred.

Optimus did not embrace the gentle touch and looked away. Megatron was clearly up to one of his mind games again. The Decepticon leader chuckled as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against the young Autobot's own and smirked against them.

'It's true...I have been telling you little lies in an attempt to keep you in your place...but why you should care?'

The young mech suddenly snarled in anger.

'Care! When you become someones mate you're supposed to treat them with love and care! We are anything but mates! You've taken that title and abused it's very purpose you...you monster!'

Megatron gave Optimus another surprised expression before chuckling.

'Ah I see...you're upset because I don't treat you like a true mate?'

He began to caress the young mech's face once again and jerked within him slightly causing him to gasp and a loose tear fell from his pretty blue optics.

'Well then my dear little Optimus...why don't we make this official?'

Optimus looked up at Megatron confused. The Decepticon Warlord just smirked as he pulled back until he was sitting upright. He then opened the plating on his chest to revel his powerful and pulsing Spark. It didn't take Optimus long to figure out what he was up to and he suddenly felt scared as Megatron grinned down at him.

'What's the matter Optimus? I thought you wanted us to be proper mates!'

The young mech shook his head.

'I-I...didn't mean...n-no...'

Even though Megatron had been telling him they were mates they weren't officially proper mates. In order to become proper mates they would have to bond their sparks, allowing them to merge with one another. It was a process done through interfacing and it was supposed to be quite pleasurable but Megatron never tried it because of the few setbacks a bonded mate had. For one if Optimus were to suddenly...die...Megatron's spark would become weakened with grief and possibly extinguished. Also he would be able to experience the young mech's emotions as would the young mech experience the Warlord's. There were a few disadvantages about being a bonded mate which was why Megatron never tried it...but now...he thought why not? Optimus was well protected in the Decepticon fortress and maybe it was about time that the young mech provided him with a certain something. Optimus on the other hand didn't look so keen.

'Don't you want this Optimus?' he purred.

'N-no...I...you're insane...I could just k-kill myself and take you with me!'

Megatron chuckled darkly.

'I seriously doubt you would do that...not with what I have planned for you.'

The Decepticon Warlord then bent down and tried to pry open Optimus's own chest plates. The young mech gasped and refused to allow the Decepticon access to his spark. Megatron growled slightly and jerked within Optimus once again causing the young mech to whimper and tremble in his arms. Using it to his advantage he suddenly forced open the thin red metal that protected the small and almost fragile spark. Optimus began to panic slightly as his spark was reveled to the Decepticon. If he and Megatron were to bond it would feel like Megatron was with him always. It would be like having him looking over his shoulder no matter where he was and when he was alone he could feel the anger and hate of his mate through the bond. He didn't want that and was now beginning to regret ever bringing the whole thing up.

Megatron smirked down at his trembling mate and then pulled him up so he was now straddling the Decepticon Warlord allowing his spike to go deeper. Optimus released a small cry of pain and glanced down to see his inner legs soaked with mech blood and other fluids. The dam spike was still throbbing within him and now all of his sensitive sensors had gone hyper sensitive. That and his spark was now oh so very close to Megatron's own spark. The Warlord could not help but laugh as he watched Optimus stare at his spark with wide open optics filled with horror.

'You should be honnered Optimus my dear...now we are officaialy mates!'

And with that he suddenly forced his spark to crash against the young mech's own, moving his hips upwards as he did. For a moment Optimus felt nothing. Everything had gone white as his systems tried to make sense what was going on. Then he began to feel new sensations that almost felt pleasurable at first but as the sensation increased it started to feel more painful and terribly strange. As Megatron forced their sparks together and began to pump into his young mate once again Optimus threw his head back and screamed.

'NO! NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! NOOO!'

Megatron growled and moaned as he thrusted into that gorgeous little mech whilst sending him strong powerful pulses from his own spark. Optimus himself was struggling like mad in a vain attempt to get out of the Warlord's hold. The combined pain of his port getting violated by that over sized spike and the powerful shockwaves that powerful spark was making was doing nothing but filling Optimus with pain and dread. Megatron on the other hand was enjoying every second of it.

'Your spark is so pure my little mate! Once this all complete you and I will be Bonded Mates!' groaned Megatron as he began to thrust into Optimus harder and faster.

Optimus tried to speak but he could no longer tell what was real and what was false. It felt like no matter where he ran or hid Megatron was there looking over his shoulder. He could not escape his gaze...his very will was crushing his very being...he felt trapped with no where to go. Megatron had just unleashed a new kind of hell upon him and he could not escape it.

'G-get away...please...AH...n-no...AH...GAH...get away from m-me...p-please...NO...AH...AH!'

The Decepticon Warlord sneered down at his sobbing mate as he unleashed wave after wave of his own spark energy upon him. Keeping one arm wrapped around the young mechs body he used his other hand to touch and grope that beautiful body of his.

'You and I will be together for all eternity! Even in death we shall remain as Bonded Mates! Embrace me Optimus Prime and accept your fate!'

His overload was getting near and the bond between them was almost complete. It would of been done quicker if Optimus would just allow himself to accept the bond but he was trying to reject it with all his might. However the young mech was getting weaker and weaker by the second and soon he will be bonded to the Warlord of the Decepticons. Megatron continued to growl and snarl as he increased his pace causing Optimus to cry out even louder. The light from the sparks was filling the room as Megatron battled Optimus's spark to bring it to submission. The young mech was trying his best but he knew he couldn't hold out for long.

'M-monster...AH...you're a...GAH...monster...' he sobbed as his spark finally gave in.

Megatron smirked and he cupped Optimus's chin forcing him to look up.

'Well I guess that means you're now mated to a monster...my dear little Optimus.'

After finishing that sentence he leaned down and forced a passionate kiss onto the young mech's lips, send one final but powerful wave of energy from his spark and overloading into his body. The force of all these events were so powerful Optimus thought he nearly went offline. His spark submitted to the Decepticon's own and his body was once again filled with the white hot sticky substance. He made a muffled cry as Megatron held him close and buried himself deep into his body. His whole frame trembled from the pain and the pleasure as his entire nerve network exploded from the powerful shockwave of energy and his sensitive sensor nodes screamed in pain as the warm substance filled him. As he was released from his hold he suddenly found that even though Megatron had let go of him...it still felt like he was there clutching him in his servos.

Megatron growled in satisfaction after releasing his overload and allowed Optimus to fall down onto the berth. The young mech trembled as his chest plates closed up and fluids began to pour out of his damaged port. The Decepticon's own chest plates began to close up and as he began to reboot he started to feel things he never felt before. He could the young mech's pain and anguish after just becoming an unwilling Bonded Mate. Even though normal Bonded Mates would try and comfort their partners Megatron found it to be...amusing. Optimus suddenly made a small anguished sob which meant that he must of felt through their bond how Megatron thought all about this. megatron chuckled and leaned down, lapping up the tears that fell from his pretty blue optics.

'You now belong to me Optimus...even in death you belong to me.'

Before he passed out into a well needed recharge the young mech made a small growl and uttered in a weak voice,

'Monster.'

* * *

Megatron had allowed Optimus to sleep after all that. he cleaned him up and let him recharge on his berth. The young mech's face bore a peaceful expression but when he awoke he would have to put up with feeling Megatron's emotions and thoughts which would be an eternal nightmare for him until he got used to it. Even though the Decepticon Warlord had doubts about doing it earlier he now found it to be a whole new interesting experience. Shockwave on the other hand was not so happy.

'My Lord you have put yourself at risk! If anything were to happen to him you would suffer the consequences!'

The Decepticon Warlord just laughed at his spy's concern. Shockwave just looked back at his Lord through the screen, still horrified that Megatron had just done something that could put his whole life at risk. Megatron knew of this too which was why he came up with a little backup plan.

'Do not fear Shockwave...even though he threatened to kill himself he won't try anything when he finds out that he will be the carrier of my heir!'

Even though Shockwave didn't exactly have a face he looked very surprised.

'You mean...?'

'Yes Shockwave...once you have completed the Breeding Program my dear little mate will be the first one to test it out! However I want you to make sure that success rate is 100% before I even think about letting you download it into his processor.'

The one optic Decepticon nodded and saluted before the screen went blank. Megatron smirked as he gazed at his beautiful sleeping mate. He was having peaceful dreams for a change since Megatron himself was now in a good mood. Since Optimus was an Autobot he followed a strict code in which all life must be protected even at the cost of ones own life. Even though Optimus clearly wanted to end his own life there was no way he would go through with it if he found out he was carrying a Sparkling...even if it was Megatron's he would not dare harm it. In fact he might even try and raise it in fear of what Megatron might do to it. Autobots were funny that way. As Optimus slept Megatron walked over to him and gently caressed his face.

'We will always be together...even when time ends you and I will always be with each other.'


End file.
